


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, One dumb attempt at a dirty joke. What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been three weeks since the Blackwater debacle and two weeks ago you recovered from the injuries you'd sustained during the escape. As an outlaw, not taking part in any dangerous scheme for nearly a month takes its toll on you. For the past week you'd begged Arthur to take you with him on one of his treks through New Hanover, but every time you did, he refused and Dutch would assign you to kitchen duty—something any adventurous woman such as yourself hated. Confused and bitter, you eventually decide to confront him.Why won't he let you go with him anymore?





	Confession

"Stay right where you are, Mr. Morgan!" You actually hadn't meant to exclaim loudly at him, but you did—and you immediately regretted everything. And as much as you hoped for everyone to ignore that outburst, they did quite the opposite. You nervously made your way to an astonished Arthur Morgan, but not without taking in the reactions of your fellow gang members.

Ms. Grimshaw was in the midst of hanging a dress on the clothes line, but she'd stopped and held on to the hand washed dress, watching you with concern. Mary-Beth's attention was barely on the book she'd been deeply engrossed in. She would switch back and forth between the novel and you, never able to turn her page because she'd kept losing her spot. When it came to Karen, she looked like she wanted to hoot, holler, and cheer you on for finally putting your foot down. From where Tilly tended to the chickens at their coop, you noticed that she had a small, but very obvious smirk on her face.

Abby gave an approving nod and flashed you a bright grin. She held hands with her little Jack and guided him away from all the commotion at the center of camp, wanting to share the beautiful sights of the mountains and cloudless sky that loomed up above. Mrs. Adler silently kept to herself at one of the tables nearest to the camp's exit, but she did glance over at you and Arthur once or twice. Molly sat at a table further away from you lot, probably reading or something.

Mr. Pearson stood at his little designated area in the camp, dicing up vegetables for the afternoon's bear stew. He would occasionally glance up at you every once in a while, wondering what you had to say. Uncle still laid in his sleeping area, unmoving. However, you could tell he was awake after you saw his face twitch; probably doing his best to hold in a guffaw.

Javier let out a low whistle and said, "Damn, Arthur's in real deep shit now." John Marston gave a laugh, agreeing with Javier's statement. Sean whooped and downed his beer, eventually setting the emptied bottle on the table once he finished. Dutch and Hosea sat in Dutch's tent, probably discussing plans for earning money faster, but they did it with a quiet tone—they were definitely waiting to see what would happen between you and Arthur.

Charles wasn't around as he left earlier to purchase supplies the camp was running low on. Lenny tended to his horse, feeding it an apple. He nonchalantly waited for the exchange soon to happen.

You tuned out the bellowing chortles you heard over your shoulder. That irritating sound originated from Micah and you couldn't care less about what that bastard thought about your current predicament. Herr Strauss minded his business, not really caring as he focused on his work.

Finally, you'd made it all the way to Arthur. Confrontation wasn't your forté, but you held your ground and stood tall. Looking Arthur in his ridiculously mesmerizing blue eyes, you tried to pull the most serious face you could.

"Arthur, why won't you let me come along with you no more?"

When he tried to open his mouth to speak, you interrupted him. "Is it because you think I can't handle being out there?"

For a moment he was silent, contemplating on what to say. Instead of speaking up again, you waited, catching a glimpse of Sean giving you a thumbs up over Arthur's shoulder. In response to the gesture, you gave a tiny grin.

Then, Arthur spoke up. "I'll take you someplace we can talk privately. Come on."

He saddled up on his new White Arabian mare Dinah and held his hand out to you. You grasped it with your good arm and he helped pull you up to sit behind him.

You waved goodbye to your companions and a few of them responded with their own bids of farewell. You could tell they were bummed that they couldn't witness any of this.

"Hang on tight, princess." And you did as he told, the two of you leaving camp to head for a place to discuss what was happening.

• • •

Eventually, you two came upon a lush green hill that was adorned with flowers of various colors, but all the same size. Arthur allowed you to dismount first, assisting you when you needed it. He followed suit and led you up towards the flowerbed, taking lead to make sure it was clear of any animals.

When he deemed it all clear, he sat near the flowers and pat the spot next him, inviting you to sit. You sat comfortably beside him, admiring how the view from the hill looked. You could see the blue sky and the mountains that sat far away from you. You turned to look at Arthur, witnessing the wide grin on his mouth. You found yourself mimicking him.

"This is real beautiful, Arthur. When'd you come across this place?" You commented.

A hum and a response. "About two weeks ago. Whenever I came here during my time away from camp I always thought of you."

At that, you felt your heart begin to race. But when you began to remember why you came here in the first place, a stern expression made its way to your visage.

"Arthur, about the..."

You'd stopped talking and kept quiet.

A deep breath and he finally answered. "I had a kid a while back and he was... a great kid—he woulda turned 16 this year. I used to take breaks from the gang and visit him and his mother from time to time. Everything was alright till my last visit. Found two crosses right in front of their home and that was that."

You heard how broken he sounded when he spoke about them. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Hesitating, you carefully placed your hand atop of his and give it a gentle squeeze. At first, he didn't return the gesture and you wanted to pull away, but when you tried he stopped you and firmly held your hand in his. They were warm.

"It's why I refused to let you go with me." Arthur explained, turning to you and pulling your hands into his own. You stared into his weathered, sad eyes once more. "When you got hurt back at Blackwater I realized how much I love you after these past few years. I don't know what I'd do without you, darlin'."

"And as much as I love you too, you can't have Dutch condemning me to kitchen duty with Simon all the time," you responded with a laugh.

He kissed your hands. "Tell you what, next time we rob a stagecoach I'll make sure you're the first person I approach."

"Such a _gentleman_."

"Just wait till later on, you'll get to see how much of a _gentle_ _man_ I can be."

**Author's Note:**

> _*wink wonk*_
> 
> Kinda rushed it near the end, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. 5-6 hours of writing nonstop and it's 3AM now. The life of a fic writer... :')


End file.
